disrespectoidsthreefandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of the Golden Pouch (2012)
Can you find the ultimate reward? Pick your Disrespectoids team and start your journey into the ‘Legend of the Golden Pouch!’ Compete in a series of fun and engaging mini-games using either your webcam or your mouse to beat the other team in this visually rich race to the finish that the team at Templar developed for Razorfish and their client, Kraft brand Capri Sun. Check it out at here. Characters: *'Bobblehead Fred', an average trouble-maker who hit a Capri Sun pouch with a baseball bat and gained "the powers of a bobblehead on full display". *'Leaky Louie', a kid who loved to joke around with his little sister. He became a Disrespectoid after getting "poke-happy" with the pouch and got holes all over his body, giving him the ability to squirt water. *'Whoopee Cushiner', a girl who loved to pull pranks. Her love for pranks turned her life around after she stuck a pouch under a friend as he sat down, and became a living whoppee cushion, with whoopee cushions replacing her hands and feet, turning her skin pink, and changing her hair color from black to blue. Despite this, she has gained a new talent: beatboxing. *'Chuck the Clucker', an African-American kid who fed the pouch to a nest of chickens, and became a chickedn from the waist-down, giving him the ability to lay eggs. *'Boing Boing Betty', a nerdy girl who once bounced her pogo stick onto a pouch and became a living pogo stick. When she moves, she usually says "boing", and speaks with a lisp. *'Handlebar Harry', a Disrespectoid who is basically a living bicycle. In his original bio, he got this way by running over the pouch while showing off a ramp he made to some friends. His back story was expanded upon in the short, When Harry Met Chewie, where he rode a collossal ramp called "The Death Loop" with Chewie Stewie, running over the pouch in the process, as he wanted to become one of the others after seeing Boing Boing Betty and Bobblehead Fred in action. **'Ballona Luna', a girl who traded the pouch for water balloons and her body was changed so that she was made of balloons. **'Chewie Stewie', another African-American 'doid who became a living chew toy after using the pouch to play fetch with his dog. He is best friends with Handlebar Harry. **'Sandy Mandy', a girl who became made of sand after burying the pouch in sand. She has a crab in her hair, who serves as her closet friend. She is good friends with Bobblehead Fred. **'Slow Moe', a 'doid who did a cannonball on the pouch and became a turtle from the neck down to his ankles. It is revealed in one of the short cartoons that he has a tricked-out house inside his shell. He has a relationship with Sue. **'Pancake Peggy', a trouble-making girl who literally became flattened from the neck down after running over the pouch with her favorite toy: a remote-controlled car. **'Deltoid Donny', a kid who got buffed up after using the pouch as a pad during an arm-wrestling match against a rival. **'Sousaphone Simon', a band geek who wanted to get back a girl he hated named "Susie" by putting the pouch in her tuba. As a result, Simon's neck was replaced by a sousaphone, with his head inside the wide end. Games; Canoe Crazy, Monster Dance, Flood Trap, Dragon's Lair, Mad Gorilla Try To Get To The Ultimate Reward. At the End